Perfect Date
by adventurer in books
Summary: Emmett goes on a date with Rosalie. This is a one-shot. To understand you need to read my story, Together Forever. This is like an extra. Emmett and Rosalie are gods.


**One-shot of Emmett and Rosalie's date. Please enjoy. If you haven't read my other story, this story won't really make sense.**

**Everybody in this story are gods, something that would be clarified in my other story, _Together Forever._ Please check it out!**

* * *

**EMPOV (Emmett)**

I rang the door of Rosalie's house nervously. I couldn't wait. This is the goddess of my dreams. She's the cheese to my sandwich, the chick to my shell. She is my other half.

"Coming!" I heard Alice call through the door.

I fidgeted nervously. Alice. What would she or what is she thinking about me and Rosalie? Does she approve? She has to! I mean, I didn't really talk to her the other day but still....

"Hey, Emmett! Come on in," Alice sang joyfully as she opened the door.

"Hi," I replied.

"Oh, stop being so shy! I totally approve of your relationship. I just want to name your first child okay?" Alice asked as she led me to the living room.

I stopped. First child? I wanted a future with Rosalie but still....a first child? I don't think I'm ready for this. I don't know though. Maybe it could work. My cheese and ham to my sandwich....hmmm....the membrane and chick to my shell.

NO! No, no can't do this. It's too early. Okay, I'm freaking out. I'm freaking out. Breathe! How do I breathe?

"In and out Emmett," Alice said amused.

Oh, right! In....out....in.....out....

"You did that on purpose," I accused.

Alice simply giggled.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie suddenly asked. I looked up to see her in a stunning red wrap. I felt my jaw drop at the sight. Her hair was in gentle waves like an ocean. I didn't know what to say.

"Emmett," Alice replied. "Emmett is a nut job."

"Hey!" Rosalie hissed.

"It's okay," I managed as I grabbed her hand. Her smooth hand slid into my own and I marveled at the feel. She fit me perfectly.

"How do I look?" Rosalie teased. She knew exactly how she looked and just wanted my response.

"Gorgeous....stunning....lovely....beautiful," I murmured into her ear. Internally I was thinking that she was the perfect cheese to my sandwich.

"Where are we going?" my angel asked.

"Oh, you'll see. Let's go," I said as I led her out of the house.

"Did you forget about me?" the pixie asked. I wanted to say yes but resisted. I'll get her back somehow.

"Nope. I'll see you when I get back, Al. Lock up will you?" Rosalie demanded as she went outside. I followed like a lost puppy.

"Here's the carriage," I helped her up and got on myself. The ride to the restaurant was quiet. I had no idea what to say and it was a little awkward. Yesterday was terrific but I couldn't find anything to say my cheese today? It doesn't make sense.

"We're finally here my cheese," I said as I parked.

"Excuse me?!" Rosalie asked. Her face looked a lot redder than it was suppose to be.

"Uhh..........my.....queen. I meant my queen," I stuttered.

"No, you didn't. Explain now or I'm leaving," Rosalie growled. She looked so hot when she growled. Okay, this is not the time Emmett. The faster you explain, the faster we can eat.

"Ummmm....you see. I think you're the perfect cheese to my sandwich. I'm the bread and you're the cheese. We fit together perfectly," I explained getting excited. She has to love this.

"I'm your cheese?" Rosalie asked surprised. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Come on Rosy! We're perfect for each other. Can't you see? You're the cheese to my sandwich or bread..." I answered.

Rosalie was quiet for a second before she burst out laughing. She pulled me in for a deep kiss that tickled my toes.

"Sure, Emmett. I'm you cheese. Just don't tell anybody else about this," she said, jumping off the carriage. I got off too and led her to the famous Thgiliwt restaurant. **(Twilight spelled backwords. I couldn't think of anything else.)**

"How did you manage to reserve a spot here?" Rosalie asked as we sat down.

"I have connections," I said, wagging my eyebrows. Rosalie shook her head but I knew she liked the wagger. The wagger is a goddess winner.

We both ate our fair share...me maybe a bit more. We talked about each other; something we didn't really do at the wedding. I found that I loved Rosalie even more as we talked. We had so much in common. She loved crossants. I absolutely adore crossants. Bella makes the best crossants I have ever tasted.

We were soon finished eating at the restaurant. I drove Rosalie back to her house hesitantly. I didn't want the evening to end.

"Goodnight," Rosalie said unlocking the door to her house. I didn't leave. I wasn't ready to yet.

"Wait," I almost yelled. Rosalie turned around with an expectant face.

"Yes?"

"Don't I get a kiss?" I pouted. Rosalie smiled and leaned in. I closed my eyes and pursed my lips. Rosalie's lips touched my cheek! I groaned as I pulled back. Rosalie's face was in a large smirk.

"You don't like my kisses?" she teased.

I growled and lurched forward. I kissed her on the lips! She kissed back. When we finally pulled apart, she smiled.

"Night," she called walking inside.

"Night," I whispered in a daze.

This has been the best date ever! Nothing could ruin my natural high. I am too happy.

* * *

**Nothing could ruin your mood except for Bella being supposedly kidnapped to the Underworld by your girlfriend's brother! LOL**

** What do you think? Review and tell me all about it.**

**How was your New Year's?**

**Isabella Maria Swan**


End file.
